


Volver a casa

by Matuk



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Domestic Disputes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Feelings Realization, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Panic Attacks, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Soft Vanya Hargreeves, The hargreeves live together in a tiny aparment, klaus hargreeves is adorable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matuk/pseuds/Matuk
Summary: Un par de semanas después de arribar a un dos mil diecinueve que no les pertenece, los seis Hargreeves se alojan juntos en un pequeño apartamento en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Five, al contrario de sus hermanos, que en su cuerpo de adolescente y con su incompetente aptitud social no es valioso para ningún empleo ordinario, se la pasa rumiando en el apartamento sin darle razón a nadie, desintoxicándose dolorosamente de su obstinación con el fin del mundo y la frustración de haberles fallado de nuevo.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 25
Kudos: 36





	1. Vanya

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que habían arribado. Parias del hogar que en esta nueva realidad no les pertenecía, se habían alojado los seis en un pequeño apartamento en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Ninguno sabía exactamente a qué estaban esperando, pero aún así se las habían arreglado para subsistir. Five, al contrario de sus hermanos, que en su cuerpo de adolescente y con su incompetente aptitud social no era valioso para ningún empleo ordinario y, por otro lado, demasiado suspicaz con aquella línea temporal como para vagar libremente por la ciudad, se la pasaba rumiando en el apartamento sin darle razón a nadie, desintoxicándose dolorosamente de su obstinación con el fin del mundo y la frustración de haberles fallado de nuevo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hallaba cabeza para idear un antídoto a aquel resultado desastroso, ni siquiera para reprogramar el maletín que los había transportado a un dos mil diecinueve inusitado; tropezar ocasionalmente con el dispositivo resguardado en el rincón más oscuro del apartamento sólo le provocaba un desasosiego inmensurable.

Cuando Vanya llegó al atardecer con las bolsas de la despensa después de pasar medio día siendo arrastrada por los sabuesos de los inquilinos de su edificio, lo halló de rodillas haciendo cálculos en el azulejo reflejante con un plumón de punta chata y un emparedado intacto de crema de cacahuate (sin malvavisco) junto a él; bebiendo café directamente de la tetera. El rastro de su embelesamiento matemático partía desde el pasillo que daba a la habitación que los cuatro varones compartían, pasaba por la pequeña sala de estar y continuaba hasta la cocina, donde se hallaba en ese momento.

"¿Qué haces?" lo llamó ella sin obtener respuesta. "¿Five?" intentó nuevamente, depositando las bolsas en la barra. Se arrodilló a su lado y con todo esto, él no había querido percatarse de su presencia. Ella tomó con cuidado su hombro y le dio una pequeña sacudida. Él, que estaba de cuclillas, se desplomó de sentón y al costado opuesto al contacto. Levantó la cabeza y Vanya se topó con sus ojos verdes desorbitados, su piel cetrina, sus pómulos hendidos y la maraña que era su cabello revuelto. Hedía a cafeína y a sudor de cuando menos setenta y dos horas. "Luces peor que ayer" señaló.

Five la observó prolongadamente, como si de una aparición se tratase. El usual nudo en el estómago y el alivio de tenerla cerca se precipitaron sobre él. Vanya tenía el don involuntario de frenar el frenesí de su mente para obligarlo a considerar el valor que le otorgaba a los medios que justificaban sus fines. Él sabía, Vanya sabía, todos sus hermanos sabían que su principal medio para cualquier objetivo era ser un hijo de puta. El paréntesis que Vanya permitía lo dejaba desenmascarado de ese papel, a expensas de la dulzura melancólica de su hermana que él no hacía más que proyectar como un completo imbécil con un miedo infundado y masivo a decepcionarla (Que de decepcionar estaba seguro ya que había hecho con todos) Vanya, no obstante, lo miraba como lo había mirado desde que eran niños, aún cuando debajo del sangriento mercenario que vestía en la superficie para enfrentarse a todo, no hubiera nada redimible. Nada. Muros y muros de recelo. _**El horror en el fondo de no saber quién era**_.

Vanya le hacía bien y le hacía mal por partes iguales, recordándole con su mirada bondadosa que en algún momento había sido mejor que esto. Le cabreaba saber lo mucho que necesitaba su aprobación y le resultaba difícil creer que podría conservarla por mucho más tiempo. Intentó sonreír, pero resultó atroz. Entre los dientes manchados de café y la falta de práctica sólo había conseguido una mueca deficiente, casi aviesa. Vanya, como siempre, le devolvió el gesto sin inmutarse. Five, queriendo compensar esa gentileza dijo:

"Siento una opresión en el pecho"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó ella, sin inquietarse pero sin llegar a ser indulgente, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

"Hace tres años sufrí un infarto después de una misión especialmente... delicada. Es semejante la sensación" explicó Five casualmente.

Vanya quedó tan pasmada con la revelación que tardó unos buenos segundos en reaccionar.

"No estás teniendo un infarto" enunció con lentitud, ridículamente vacilante.

"Claramente no" y Five volvió con su sonrisa torva y escalofriante a las fórmulas que en sus últimas instancias ya eran apenas perceptibles por el plumón desgastado. "Intentaba hacer plática" aclaró con sinceridad. Y parecía cierto. Vanya no podría saberlo, desde que habían vuelto a encontrarse no había tenido una conversación con él que no fuera acerca de el Apocalipsis (¿A aquellas se le podía llamar conversaciones?) Ahora que lo pensaba, resultaba jodidamente deprimente. Ambas razones: que no la hubieran tenido y que Five fuera tan inepto para iniciarla.

"De todos modos, podría llevarte con un médico, si quieres. Deberíamos-"

"No seas absurda, Vanya. Un corazón de catorce años no sufre infartos. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Claro que sí" pero su rostro decía lo opuesto, y Vanya cayó por fin víctima del resquemor, aunque mesurado.

"Tienes muy muy mala cara"

"Es por los jodidos ronquidos de Luther que no me permiten conciliar el sueño" _Además de las pesadillas._

"¿Por qué lo mencionarías si no crees que es importante?"

"Intentaba... decirte cómo me siento" respondió Five exasperado, sin detenerse a pensar en las implicaciones de esa respuesta y con una autenticidad tan inusual que resultó alarmante. Entonces fue Vanya quien ahora sintió la gélida opresión en su corazón.

"No me mires así" exclamó él repentinamente irritado, extrayéndola de un recuerdo, un pequeño ensimismamiento aciago con el que estaba arrinconándolo inconscientemente.

"¿Con qué cara te estoy mirando?" Preguntó ella pacientemente, intentando desesperadamente retener el suspiro afligido que venía a pasitos desde su garganta.

"Con la cara con la que mirabas a la golondrina que había perdido una pata por el frío"

"Lo siento" concedió ella inmediatamente, porque era cierto, justo ese era el recuerdo que había vuelto a su mente, pero por razones muy distintas a las que él pensaba. Aquella deliberada y sumisa franqueza, sin embargo, lo hizo enfurecer.

"No te disculpes. No te disculpes conmigo" bramó Five arrojando el plumón al otro lado de la habitación. Se reacomodó en el piso con un movimiento brusco intentando aflojarse con dedos trémulos el nudo de la corbata mientras palidecía de forma considerable.

Vanya quiso asistirlo, pero él se apartó violentamente y ella se hizo pequeña a su lado, mirándolo con una impotencia repleta de un afecto taciturno que boicoteó las mejores intenciones que Five tenía por controlarse. Estuvo a punto de hacer una pataleta de frustración justo en el momento que la puerta principal se abrió de par en par y azotó contra el muro bruscamente mientras Diego ingresaba al departamento con una cara de pocos amigos, mascullando por el bajo una verborrea de improperios.

"Mi jefe es un hijo de puta. Un malnacido de tu tipo, Five" informó cuando los encontró después de tirar las llaves y deshacerse del abrigo a sacudidas. Llevaba la actitud que utilizaba para incitar la disputa que precisaba con Five para aplacar sus ánimos después de un día especialmente mortificante. Pero a la falta de respuesta de sus hermanos no tardó en percatar que algo estaba descompuesto entre ellos, pues Diego tenía el fastidioso talento de intuir esas cosas y otras mucho más sutiles.

"¿Qué hacen ahí?" Interrogó aproximándose a ellos "No estoy de humor" aclaró, como si hiciera falta.

"Conversando" repuso Vanya, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por lucir causal.

Diego se volvió hacia Five, conociendo demasiado bien el frustrante carácter conciliador de su hermana.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Exclamó Diego enfadado por la violenta ola de inquietud que lo inundó al percatar de cerca su desastroso semblante "¿Estás herido, cabrón?" Parecía improbable, pero con Five realmente no había modo infalible de saberlo.

"Tu presencia me enferma" contestó mordazmente el muchacho.

"Está mal" dijo Vanya sin poder resistirse un minuto más.

"¡Vanya!"

"¿Qué hiciste, Five?" Gruñó Diego. Se arrodilló junto a ellos, pero tuvo la suficiente sensatez de no tocarlo.

"No te haría daño intentar utilizar un poco tu mal parida habilidad deductiva ¿Que mierdas podría hacer aquí encerrado, imbécil?" Retó Five, logrando por fin sacarse la corbata, la cual arrojó en la misma dirección hacia la que había desechado el plumón. Se volvió hacia Vanya sin querer y se arrepintió de inmediato, la insondable tristeza suplicante pudo con su debilitado estado "Me duele el pecho" escupió entre dientes, renuente.

"Dile todo" imploró ella.

Resopló, preso entre ambas miradas aprensivas. "Tuve un infarto hace un par de años, se siente... similar, pero es imposible, por ningún motivo considero-..." pero fue interrumpido por Diego que sin mediar palabra ya se había levantado de un salto y lo había sujetado bruscamente por la muñeca enclenque para arrastrarlo hacia la primer clínica que les saliera de paso. La inesperada actitud de Diego retardó su tiempo de reacción, así como la falta de sueño, la falta de alimento, _**la falta de motivo para existir**_. Se lo quitó de encima con un manotazo y al dar media vuelta sintió como su impulso motriz era sometido ferozmente por una energía implacable y comprendió que su hermano estaba usando su poder sobre él. Antes de que Diego pudiera cogerlo por el cuello de la camisa, sin embargo, Five logró con arrebato cerrar los puños para activar su propio sortilegio y se teletransportó con un chasquido hacia la alcoba, cerró la puerta precipitadamente y puso el pasador. Sus rodillas oscilantes se doblaron por el esfuerzo, se dejó caer al suelo y se hizo un ovillo en el umbral de la puerta que estaba siendo aporreada por los gritos y las patadas de un Diego furibundo.


	2. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five, atónito y ligeramente humillado, notó lo mucho que dejaba de comportarse como un adulto cuando no estaba cerca de ella. Era una verdadera insolencia de su parte (tomando en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se hallaban) porque, francamente, los únicos adultos en la casa eran ellos dos. No valía la pena joderse la vida mutuamente.

Cuando Allison y Luther volvieron al apartamento, se toparon con la penosa escena. Diego y Five se hallaban inmersos en una airada discusión a gritos a través de la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Vanya, que había intentado aplacarla durante diez minutos, estaba ahora sentada en la sala observando con ojos amodorrados a Diego en su vehemente y vano intento de hacer salir al otro.

“¿Ahora qué?” Intervino a viva voz Allison, impasible, ya un poco más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de acalorados recibimientos. Vanya abrió la boca para responder, pero Diego se le adelantó con un bramido ensordecedor:

“¡Este hijo de puta está enfermo, necesita un doctor y se niega a salir!” Terminó dando un puntapié que hizo estremecer toda la puerta.

Luther, que se había mantenido al margen de todo el asunto mientras inspeccionaba las bolsas de las compras de Vanya buscando alguna golosina, se les acercó diciendo de forma pensativa “Esta mañana tenía un aspecto horrible”

“¡¿Lo ves?!” Profirió Diego como un demente, apuntando a Luther con el dedo índice.

“Un verdadero infarto voy a sufrir si sigues atormentándome con tu estupidez” Se oyó la voz tensa de Five dentro de la alcoba.

“¿Infarto?” exclamó Luther horrorizado.

“Diego, por el amor de Dios, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar antes de que uno ceda ante la endemoniada terquedad del otro? Apártate” pidió Allison con autoridad. Diego hizo un mohín de frustración, pero accedió porque, a fin de cuentas, ella tenía razón. Él y Five poseían exactamente la misma especie y talla de testarudez en la sangre.

Allison llamó con un par de suaves golpes. “Abre, venga, déjame pasar”

“Ahórrate lo que tengas que decir, Allison” ladró Five, adusto.

“ **Ahora**. Five” exigió Allison sin humor para lidiar un instante más con la insoportable insolencia de sus hermanos.

Tras unos segundos de significativo silencio, Five respondió de forma venenosa: “No mientras número dos esté allí”

Diego, que sólo se había apartado lo suficiente para que Allison pudiera aproximarse, emitió un rugido de animal y se abalanzó hacia la puerta dispuesto a derribarla, pero Luther lo interceptó antes de que tuviera oportunidad de alcanzarla, lo levantó por la cintura con uno de sus masivos brazos y se lo llevó sin esfuerzo hasta la sala mientras Diego luchaba como un felino empapado intentando liberarse. Lo logró en un momento de descuido de Luther pero Vanya alcanzó a tomar su mano antes de que pudiera regresar al pasillo a causar más desorden. Diego la miró y ella lo miró de vuelta con su familiar y honda melancolía, lo cual lo obligó a dejarse caer a su lado, vencido, temblando de rabia. Vanya se cogió de su brazo para prevenir cualquier cambio de postura, y se acurrucó en su hombro mientras Luther y ella se miraban con una pequeña expresión de satisfacción.

“¿Has notado que cuando te enfadas tu dialecto se reduce a gruñidos?” Reflexionó Luther sonriendo.

Diego le arrebató a Vanya el control remoto del televisor que ella estaba por encender y se lo tiró al rostro con todas sus fuerzas.

____________

Five retiró el pasador y le dio el paso a su hermana con una hostilidad tan feroz que era palpable en el ambiente. Allison cerró detrás de sí con suavidad. Pasó de largo sin que su actitud la conmoviera. Recorrió las cortinas para iluminar la sombría habitación y abrió un poco la ventana. Se sentó en la única cama que había en el cuarto, la cual los hermanos habían intentado turnarse, pero ahora sólo Klaus y Luther ocupaban ya que, siendo genuinamente indiferentes al malestar físico, Diego y Five habían preferido dormir a sus anchas en el suelo alfombrado, con un par de edredones y unas almohadas escuálidas. Allison lo llamó con un gesto a sentarse junto a ella, pero Five permaneció de pie, lívido y sudoroso, apoyado contra la puerta, de brazos cruzados, cual fiera arrinconada.

“Si vuelvo a escuchar que tengo mala cara te prometo que los despellejaré a todos durante su sueño” dijo como si maldijera, lúgubremente.

Allison lo miró con descarada indulgencia y entonces se echó a reír. Five, atónito y ligeramente humillado, notó lo mucho que dejaba de comportarse como un adulto cuando no estaba cerca de ella. Era una verdadera insolencia de su parte (tomando en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se hallaban) porque, francamente, los únicos adultos en la casa eran ellos dos. No valía la pena joderse la vida mutuamente. Suspiró. Era una perversa pasada estar capturado en el cuerpo de un adolescente hormonal que trastornaba lo único bueno que había conseguido de haber vivido tanto: la experiencia y el estoicismo.

“Bueno, es cierto. Lo de tu cara” determinó Allison, evaluándolo, cuando paró de reír. “¿Qué te pasa? ¿De verdad no crees necesario que te revise un médico?” No parecía excesivamente contrariada y esto alivió formidablemente el estado reticente de Five. Se sosegó parcialmente y le permitió el acceso: Allison parecía ser la única en la que permanecía fresco el hecho de que él era un hombre de cincuenta y nueve años y no un puto mocoso.

“Tengo cosas más importantes en mente”

“¿Como qué?” Preguntó ella, perspicaz.

Five alzó una ceja para cuestionarle si la intención de su pregunta había sido retórica. Allison se sonrió y con un gesto de la mano le pidió que prosiguiera.

“Pues remediar este desastre” repuso Five, un poco enervado por tener que subrayar lo obvio. “Reparar el maletín. Quizá intentar hablar con el viejo. Necesito pensar, necesito hallar el modo de resolverlo” le molestó la inconsistencia con la que brotaron por sus labios las últimas palabras.

“Pensé que el objetivo principal era salvar al mundo” razonó Allison “Eso ya está hecho, ¿por qué parece que todo el tiempo estás luchando contra el reloj?”

“Yo...” Five se halló auténticamente impedido para responder esa pregunta “Esta no es nuestra línea temporal, debemos regresar. Tengo que... arreglarlo. Tengo...”

Abruptamente ofuscado tuvo que apartar la mirada, no sabiendo si valdría la pena revelarle justo a ella su mayor pesar al respecto. Allison era la única persona con la que Five podía llevar una conversación razonable y tranquila, pero tan avergonzado se hallaba de haberla alejado de su hija que solía evitarla a toda costa. No podía imaginar qué clase de fortaleza Allison llevaba en el interior que le permitía conversar con él sin detestarlo, sin exigirle insaciablemente que reparara lo que había roto.

“Lo haremos. Todos juntos. Cada uno es responsable de lo qué pasó en cierta medida” respondió ella con un entusiasmo que él no se merecía y que le ardió en la sienes y el pecho. “Pero ahora considero que es prioridad que veas por tu salud. No es el fin del mundo...” y puso una sonrisita de complicidad que Five no pudo evitar hacer recíproca “...Si te tomas un momento para hacerlo”

“Joder, Allison, no es nada serio. Estoy simplemente _agotado_ por las dos semanas que pasé intentando poner a salvo sus penosos traseros. No me parece que mi estado sea demasiado alarmante para que se comporten de esta manera o para que tenga que descansar”

“No estoy intranquila y, mira, no me creo que estés sufriendo un ataque al corazón o algo similar, como supone Diego” explicó sin perder ni un ápice de compostura tras su áspera respuesta.

“Gracias a Dios” respondió él, cáustico.

“Sí creo, sin embargo, que tu cuerpo te está pidiendo lidiar con algo con lo que nos has podido ni querido lidiar desde hace mucho mucho tiempo. Y eso incluye pensamientos y... _emociones_ que has evadido” Su expresión, que era mayormente impávida, dejaba entrever cierta pesadumbre.

Five se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva. “No tengo puta idea de qué me hablas, y aunque fuera cierto, no creo que le incumba a ninguno de ustedes”

“Estoy de acuerdo. No intento reñir contigo ni te intento apremiar a nada. No soy tu madre. Lo pongo en la mesa para que lo consideres. Puede ser cierto o no y puedes lidiar con ello si lo deseas o no. Sea cuál sea el caso, sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad?” Lo preguntó con verdadera intriga, cierta zozobra y una energía tan generosa que incomodó soberanamente a Five “¿Lo sabes?”

Él, que ya había rebasado hacía rato el límite de su diminuta tolerancia, no estuvo dispuesto a responderle con la verdad para luego tener que enfrascarse en una nueva desagradable conversación sentimental.

“Claro” respondió fríamente.

Allison no tuvo mayor problema en ver a través de su deliberada mentira, parecía sumamente decepcionada, pero no insistió. Se puso de pie. “Vale” dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y Five se quitó de su paso con un torpe y arisco movimiento. “Klaus no tardará en llegar con la cena”observó ella, atravesándolo con una indescifrable mirada. “Deberías darte un baño, te sentirás mejor, lo prometo” finalizó, retirándole con delicadeza unos mechones de cabello del rostro.


	3. Durante la cena, Luther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five no lo sabía, pero en esos momentos, honestamente, no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en la colosal consistencia del terror. Los sonidos llegaban a él obtusos y por el cuerpo percibía cientos de escalofríos. Necesitaba escapar de la sensación, necesitaba abrirse el pecho para extirparse el peso frío que lo estaba asfixiando y dejando sin nada dentro, sin nada a qué sujetarse; completamente exiguo. 

El ambiente mejoró drásticamente cuando Klaus atravesó el umbral de la puerta, con su presencia grácil, su contagioso carisma y su sonrisa radiante. Llevaba un par de empaques con comida del restaurante donde trabajaba de anfitrión, y dos botellas de un ligero vino blanco.

“¿Por qué esas caritas? ¿Es el hambre?” Preguntó poniendo un pucherito encantador. “No más sufrimiento para sus barrigas. Papi Klaus ya está aquí”

Vanya se puso de pie sonriente, lo recibió con un cálido abrazo y lo ayudó a llevar las cosas al comedor. Luther y Allison ponían la mesa conversando sobre su día, mientras Diego hacia destrezas con sus cuchillos sentado en el suelo de la sala mirando aposta a Five quien permanecía ensimismado en el sillón reclinable con el cabello empapado, el rostro recién afeitado de la pelusilla que ocasionalmente se asomaba en su mentón, y vestido, para su más absoluta miseria, con unos jeans de Vanya y una sudadera de Diego que le venía tres tallas más grande. Allison le había hecho la infortunada gracia de tomar sigilosamente su ropa para ponerla a lavar.

Su aspecto había mejorado mucho y el malestar también había dimitido. La rabia yacía notoriamente contenida bajo el importante atenuante y la extraña claridad que había adquirido después del baño. Le parecía absurdo que algo tan simple tuviera tal efecto balsámico, mas no tenía fuerza para hacer deliberaciones sobre semejantes misterios (o quizá sí, pensar en cualquier otra cosa lo abrumaba) muy ocupado se hallaba intentando evadir sin confrontación el acecho exasperante de su hermano.

“Ya está bien, Diego” soltó Allison, con cierto fastidio, a quien jamás se le pasaban las tensiones abismales entre ambos “Deja de torturarlo. Ya me prometió que si llega a sentirse verdaderamente enfermo haremos algo al respecto”

Diego bufó displicente, poniendo en evidencia y sin mucho esfuerzo lo que todos pensaban. Five entornó los ojos a expensa suya, y el resto, en mutuo y silente acuerdo, decidieron no comentar. Por otro lado Klaus, quien frecuentemente era el último en enterarse de los pequeños dramas internos, interrogó a Vanya con la mirada y ella lo puso al tanto a susurros.

Allison los llamó a todos a la mesa después de echar a andar el radio donde daban un especial de música de los ochentas. Acompañado por la voz de _Billy Idol, Whitney Houston, Kim Carnes y Bruce Springsteen_ , Klaus acaparó la atención de todos durante el primer cuarto de hora narrando con sumo detalle las pericias a las que había tenido que aventurarse para poder quedarse con las mejores porciones de carne blanca que habían sobrado en el restaurante. Todos aplaudieron y agradecieron sus destrezas persuasivas y alabaron con entusiasmo el plato pues era lo mejor que habían probado desde que habían caído en ese dos mil diecinueve.

Five, quien poseía un paladar sumamente primitivo (excepto para el licor) y aborrecía con todo su ser comer delante de las personas, terminó con lo que le habían puesto en el plato en dos bocados sin saborearlo apenas, declinó el postre (que detestaba) cuando se lo ofrecieron, se recostó contra la silla adormecido por una melodía de _The Smiths_ y se dedicó a beber en silencio observando a su familia disfrutar tendidamente la cena y conversar animadamente.

El vino era tibio, espumoso y seco; la pizca de dulzor era apenas perceptible. En medio de la suculenta embriaguez que pronto acudió a él, contempló por un diminuto instante la posibilidad de aplacar su obsesivo ímpetu y permitirse sentir algo semejante al sosiego sabiendo que cuando menos todos estaban juntos y, lo más importante, a salvo.

Pensó durante un momento de añoranza en Dolores y se dio de cuenta que el dolor de no tenerla ni poder hablarle ya no era tan agudo como en los primeros días sin ella. Consideró aquella una buena señal, quizá el inicio de su recorrido para reconciliarse con su propia humanidad y sanar su psique destrozada por el trauma. En ese preciso momento _‘Please, please, please, let me get what I want’_ emitía sus últimos compases en el reproductor y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo sintió qué tal vez fuera posible que las cosas salieran bien. Desgraciadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que a Vanya se le escapara el comentario que mandó toda esa armonía, apenas adquirida, a la mierda.

“Ojalá Ben estuviera aquí” comentó de forma inconsciente, su melancolía exacerbada por el alcohol, el recuerdo de Sissy incluso, en medio de una pequeña pausa en la plática. Klaus mirándola con ojos decaídos, consiguió levantar de sus labios la sonrisa más triste que jamás le habían visto y entrelazó manos con su hermana para después besarle el dorso de la mano. Los dos se reconocían en la desazón y la nostalgia que se asemejaba y que desde que habían partido de los sesentas compartían en conversaciones nocturnas. 

“Cuando menos ahora sabemos que _aquí_ está a salvo” musitó Klaus con una dulzura escarpada. 

Five y Diego que estaban más o menos desinteresados, cada uno embriagándose retraídamente con el licor de su elección, vino y cerveza respectivamente, se incorporaron de sus asientos a la vez y a la vez espetaron “¿Qué?”

Avistando la catástrofe que se aproximaba, Allison cerró los ojos con una punzada de irritación, Luther se llevó una mano al rostro, y Vanya y Klaus palidecieron vertiginosamente mirando con expresión horrorizada a las dos bestias indómitas, inconvenientemente ebrias, que eran Diego y Five.

“¿De qué están hablando?” Insistió Diego ante el retraimiento de sus hermanos, mirando alternativamente a Vanya y Klaus. “Ben está aquí. Él puede viajar con nosotros. Me lo dijo. Hablé con él en mil novecientos sesenta y tres” justificó atropelladamente, sumamente confundido. Pero para Five quedó todo claro de manera brutal e intempestiva. Tuvo sentido de pronto el hecho de que no existiera indicio de su constante presencia en las comunes abstracciones que Klaus sufría cuando se ponía a conversar con él. Incluso, el hecho inefable de que todos hubieran estado experimentando sueños extraños y detallados sobre sus dobles que habitaban en ese línea temporal; si el Ben de aquella realidad había sido incapaz de evocarlos, aunque fuera débilmente, significaba que no tenía acceso alguno a la consciencia del Ben que ellos habían conocido. Su Ben ya no existía en ningún plano de la realidad.

“¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Por qué lo ocultaron?” Interrogó Five con un tono rígido y sobrecogedor. 

“¿Pasar qué? ¿De qué hablas?” Interpuso Diego comenzando a enfurecer por la poderosa intuición oscura que se expandía en la boca de su estómago. El calor del alcohol retrayéndose en su piel para ser reemplazado por una helada sensación.

Klaus se inclinó suavemente hacia él para responder pero Five se le adelantó bruscamente y le habló a Diego de una forma inusualmente templada: “Ben se ha ido. Klaus ya no puede verlo”

El labio inferior de Diego cedió súbitamente para dejarle boquiabierto. Negó livianamente con la cabeza mientras buscaba desesperado en los ojos de Klaus la confirmación del hecho. Éste, con el rostro desencajado y los ojos repletos de lágrimas, emuló las palabras con labios temblorosos: **_‘es cierto_** ’. Diego emitió un pequeño y corto sonido de estupefacción, su mirada se empañó lentamente, pero antes de que sus lágrimas pudieran caer las secó con el dorso de la mano dando un golpe en la mesa con la botella de cerveza “¿Lo sabían todos?”

“Fue él quien logró detenerme antes de que volara el edificio del FBI. Pero algo pasó, fue demasiado para él... y tuvo que cruzar hacia la luz” dijo Vanya titiritando angustiada “Lo siento mucho, es mi culpa”

“No puedo creer que aquella haya sido la última vez...” dijo Diego ignorándola sin malicia, trémulo por la conmoción. Evocaba la diminuta conversación y el íntimo abrazo que había compartido con su hermano a través del cuerpo de Klaus y su voz se consumió antes de conseguir las siguientes palabras porque el recuerdo estaba ahora infestado de dolor.

“No puedo creer que no me hayas permitido hablar con él ni una sola puta vez” acusó Five de forma tan sucinta que resultaba perturbador, clavando en Klaus sus ojos mortíferos. “¡No puedo creer que nos hayan visto la cara durante casi un mes!” buscó la mirada de Vanya anhelando el alivio de su templanza, pero no la halló. Ella tenía los codos apoyados en sus piernas y la cara sepultada entre sus manos, sus hombros se movían suavemente en vaivén mientras sollozaba en absoluto silencio.

“Buscábamos el momento adecuado. Tú y Diego parecían especialmente afectados por el viaje” explicó Allison a la vez que extendía un brazo para colocarlo sobre la pequeña figura de Vanya.

“¿De qué cojones estás hablando, Allison?” espetó Five sintiéndose especialmente traicionado por ella. 

“Sabes perfectamente a lo que se refiere, Five” intervino Luther y Five reconoció que él no ayudaba a su propia causa habiéndose comportado como un completo lunático los últimos días “No sabíamos... temíamos cómo pudieran reaccionar. Es decir. Muchas cosas ocurrieron a la vez y... tú y Diego, bueno, no son los más... receptivos que digamos”

“¡Qué mierda de excusa!” irrumpió Diego con voz entrecortada por la ira.

“ **No existe** el momento adecuado para decirnos que ya no volveremos a saber nada de él” escupió Five echando hacia atrás la silla al levantarse con rudeza. El tamaño de su indignación era tan excepcional que se le comenzó a nublar la vista. No podía creer que Vanya le hubiera mentido, no podía creer que Allison lo hubiera tratado con el sigilo con el que se maneja una bomba. No podía creer que Klaus le hubiera negado la oportunidad de volver a hablar con el hermano que no había visto en cuarenta y cinco años. El rostro furioso de Diego de mirada perdida y lágrimas desvergonzadas terminó por hacerlo perder los estribos.

La opresión en el pecho que había mermado después de su conversación con Allison acudió a él con doble intensidad. Iba a increparlos acerca de la impertinencia de su irresponsabilidad y egoísmo, cuando el sentido de la noticia finalmente consiguió hacer mella en él, llevándolo al sitio más oscuro de su psique, donde todos sus mayores terrores estaban sepultados: el fracaso; no haber podido salvarlo.

Ahora jamás sabría qué lo había matado o qué habría podido hacer para prevenirlo. Descubrió que ni siquiera intentando dar un salto atrás en el tiempo podría volver a verlo ya que todo había sido modificado, las posibilidades se habían extinguido en el momento que habían cruzado a una la línea temporal ajena. Ben se había desvanecido para siempre y por completo de sus vidas.

Aquello le resultaba horrorosamente inverosímil.

Tras un momento de ponderación, la culpa regó sobre él todo su siniestro; lo que estaba sintiendo por sus hermanos se volvió en su contra como una bofetada. Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que estaba jodido en sus vidas, incluso y principalmente la muerte de Ben, partía del momento exacto en el que su prepotencia y codicia lo habían llevado a alejarse de ellos saltando hacia futuro.

“Mierda”

Los bordes de la habitación comenzaron a desdibujarse en la admisión del hecho indiscutible. Se dio cuenta que junto con el peso fenomenal de su pecho, se le estaba dificultando conseguir la siguiente exhalación. Pensó sin asombro que quizás sí fuera posible que un corazón joven fuera capaz de recibir el golpe de un infarto. Era lo que percibía, acaso más funesto que el primero que había padecido en la más absoluta soledad. Mucho más... significativo. Como si esta fuera la última sensación que estuviera destinado a sentir.

Dio un puñetazo de frustración en la mesa y se alejó de su familia con pasos desandados, sujetándose la cabeza por los cabellos, la quijada en tensión, los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Sintiéndose, como nunca antes lo había hecho, completamente fuera de control.

Sus hermanos, como buenos ineptos, fueron traes él en tropel. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por ellos y el descomunal pánico en sus rostros consiguió trastornarlo más, de ser posible. Intentó dar un salto espacial para alejarse por completo como había hecho antes con Diego, pero de antemano supo que no tendría éxito. El esfuerzo sólo provocó que la cabeza le diera vueltas, lo hiciera tambalear para desplomarse contra Luther.

“¡Les dije que estaba mal!” Chillaron Vanya y Diego, en perfecto acorde. 

“Basta” dijo Luther con una voz potente, asombrosamente sereno a pesar de las dimensiones insólitas del evento. Cogió a Five por los hombros bruscamente y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara. “Venga Five, yo sé que eres mucho más perspicaz que esto. Vamos”

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” intervino Allison pretendiendo no sucumbir al pánico al igual que el resto.

“No es nada demasiado grave, confía en mí” explicó Luther tranquilamente. Y dirigiéndose a Five “Tú lo sabes perfectamente”

Five no lo sabía, pero en esos momentos, honestamente, no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en la colosal consistencia del terror. Los sonidos llegaban a él obtusos y por el cuerpo percibía cientos de escalofríos. Necesitaba escapar de la sensación, necesitaba abrirse el pecho para extirparse el peso frío que lo estaba asfixiando y dejando sin nada dentro, sin nada a qué sujetarse; completamente exiguo.

Se lo quitó de encima dando unos pasos hacia atrás. “No vuelvas a tocarme” atronó con sofoco. Tanteando con una torpe mano a su espalda cogió una silla, la hizo girar en una pata y se desplomó en ella, lívido por el mareo.

Luther levantó las manos en signo de rendición y retrocedió ligeramente, amedrentado por su tiránica cólera. “De acuerdo. Pero escúchame. Sé que crees que esto es tu culpa, y que fallaste en lo único que te mantuvo cuerdo durante tanto tiempo lejos de nosotros. Pero tienes que recordar que Ben ya estaba muerto, antes de que te dieras cuenta de esto. Eso no había modo de remediarlo. Tarde o temprano cruzaría al plano siguiente”

Five lo escudriñó con enormes pupilas dilatadas, desconcertado por la precisión de la conjetura de su hermano, ¿alguna vez había dicho aquello voz alta, durante sueños o acaso había algo en su comportamiento que lo hacía tan evidente? ¿Había ya perdido la razón? ¿Se había vuelto tan despreciablemente blando como todos ellos? Advirtió una repulsión inclemente sintiéndolos de pronto tan adyacentes a sus pensamientos, tan a la par. Y es que incluso de su letal manía era bastante celoso.

“No hay forma de mantener el control de cada evento” continuó Luther, aliviado al haber podido conservar su atención “Te lo digo por experiencia. Yo también, al igual que tú, pensé que era absoluta responsabilidad mía lo que ocurriera con nuestra familia. Y era agobiante. Tanto que yo también experimenté en más de una ocasión lo que estás sintiendo en este momento. Mi excusa siempre fue el haber estado expuesto a la intemperie del espacio exterior” alzó el índice y señaló al techo “No era así, claramente. Tuve que aceptar que a veces las tragedias ocurren sin que haya manera de evitarlas. Aunque hayas dado lo mejor que tenías en ti, a pesar de tus más puras intenciones”

“Tú nunca cometiste un error proporcional al que yo cometí” atestó Five, sintiendo cada fibra muscular contraída, respirando superficialmente, dos manos sobre el pecho destemplado “No te atrevas a compararte conmigo, número uno”

Luther se arrodilló frene a él, con lo que su rostro quedaba básicamente a la altura del suyo “Me parece sumamente ingenuo y prepotente de tu parte creer que todo lo que ha salido mal tiene que ver contigo. Por el amor de Dios, deja de tratarnos como si fuéramos una tanda de incompetentes incapaces de joderla por nuestra propia cuenta”

“Oh, yo sé que son muy capaces de joderla. Y joderla en grande” repuso Five, iracundo.

“¿Entonces por qué te sigues comportando como si tú fueras la única persona despreciable aquí entre nosotros?” preguntó Luther con una clarividencia alucinante en sus ojos azules.

A su pesar, Five clavó en él una mirada asesina, sólo para que en la dureza que imprimió en su expresión no se le notara cuánto de esas palabras le habían hecho sentido en esa parte macabra de su ser; aquel último cuarto dentro de su consciencia donde estaba seguro hallaría el cadáver de su alma aniquilada por el monstruo homicida que había ocupado todos los recovecos.

Los miró de hito a hito y en el reflejo de sus ojos, que también albergaban distintos tipos de traumas, singulares pesares y varias versiones de horror y arrepentimiento, se halló a sí mismo como un ser común entre ellos. Un miembro más, igual de defectuoso, de aquella estirpe disfuncional.

Distinguió el aire retornando, el pulso remitiendo, el deseo irracional y escabroso de querer desvanecerse y olvidarse de todo lo que había sido, presente aún, pero considerablemente menos desconsolador.

“Lo siento mucho” susurró Vanya acostumbrada a ocupar todos los silencios con su voz delicada “Sé cuánto lo querías. Lo bien que se entendían”

En el silencio que le siguió a eso, el cual Five no logró ocupar por mucho que se esforzó, un distinto tipo de sensación lo llenó, un dolor robusto, orgánico, caliente; un nudo en la garganta. Sus hermanos, viéndolo batallar con la difícil emoción, intentaron aproximarse nuevamente de forma vacilante, pero él, poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente alzó una mano para impedirles acercarse. “No” suplicó, excepcionalmente abochornado por la escena que acababa de montar.

Diego, que aún llevaba los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y la preocupación, dijo a través de una voz enrevesada por la tristeza y el enfado “A mí no me impresionas con tu poco convincente actitud ruda y masoquista. Sé que la pérdida de Ben te afecta tanto como a cualquiera de nosotros por más que quieras reprimirla bajo tu ira y ese sentido pervertido del control que tienes”

Five le advirtió, con los ojos llanos y resplandecientes de algo lóbrego, que si se acercaba un paso más lo mataría. “He aniquilado a personas mucho más peligrosas que tú, Diego”

“Hermano, tienes que actualizar tu repertorio de amenazas. Esa me la sabía ya” replicó Diego con una gesto engreído y burlón “Y te diré algo más, _cabrón_ : no eres tan enigmático como crees, todos sabemos que cuando realmente vas a asesinar, no lo dices. Simplemente lo cumples” decretó sin trazo de aprensión en el rostro, al contrario del resto que normalmente, y en particular ahora, se habían sentido comprensiblemente intimidados por las fuertes reacciones de Five, sus palabras desalmadas, su cáustica vileza y su impulsiva demencia.

Pero Diego era casi tan brutal como Five, y cuando menos el doble de imprevisible. Lo demostró lanzándole uno de sus cuchillos como ofrenda y símbolo de aval sobre sus deducciones. Five pescó el arma en el aire con una maestría impecable, y fue entonces cuando Diego aprovechó su despiste para ser el primero en cuarenta y cinco años en cruzar con total determinación el espacio personal de su hermano y tomarlo entre sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!!! Este capítulo resultó un poco más largo de lo que tenía contemplado perooooo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo; espero que estén disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo. Me encantaría saber su opinión. No vemos el próximo capítulo :)


	4. Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por un momento nada cambió en él. Ni el ritmo de su respiración. Ni el pulso en su pecho. Ni el estoicismo de su postura. Diego, conmovido, había retomado su llanto quedo con esa gracilidad que poseía de no sentir vergüenza alguna por sus emociones más endebles, Five, al contrario, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con cosas mucho más fortuitas y monstruosas que el sabor agridulce de sentir tanto hasta que la sensación se volviera semejante a la punzada de un proyectil en la carne. No iba a desmoronarse de esa manera. 
> 
> O eso creyó.

Todos ahogaron un gritito de inquietud y se prepararon para la posible confronta que se precipitara entre ellos tras la demencial audacia de Diego.

“Suéltame” ordenó Five con un tono hermético, inexpresivo, indescifrable. Aturdido por el calor vigoroso y repentino, la sensación de ser cobijado con la más absoluta osadía y certidumbre. Instintivamente aplicaba presión con la punta del cuchillo sobre la zona más vulnerable del torso de Diego donde se alojaba el indefenso vaso, rico en arterias.

Diego no se perturbó. Ni por la orden ni por el taco punzante contra su abdomen. Si llegó a relajar su agarre ligeramente fue por no querer ahuyentarlo al retarlo como solían hacer uno con el otro, tampoco queriendo imponerse, entendiendo que aquello era algo novedoso para su hermano. Quería cerciorarse que aquella necesidad (tan imprescindible) de ser abrazado se le presentara evidente a Five de forma gradual. Sabía, además, que si su hermano hubiera deseado verdaderamente ser liberado, simplemente se habría teletransportado fuera de su alcance o le habría puesto una paliza.

Un pensamiento sombrío cayó en Diego al comprender hasta ese momento que Five no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, ya que nunca se había dado el tiempo para procurar ese tipo de emociones: tan intensas y, en consideración de Five, tan redundantes.

Toda decisión tomada en su vida, cuando menos desde los trece años, había estado carente de sentimentalismo, había sido pragmática, condicionada al servicio de la supervivencia, irónicamente también al servicio de la idea distante y abstracta del amor que sentía por ellos. Esto, que en otro momento habría sido insignificante para Five: el contacto físico, estaba haciéndolo perder el aplomo mortífero, caer irremediable en lo que merecía _sentir_ tras una pérdida tan importante y tras todos los embates que había sufrido en su vida.

Notando el espacio que Diego le había ofrecido para decidir si quería aquello o no, Five sucumbió apoyando torpemente la cabeza contra su pecho sin energía para nada más que percibir por fin con abiertos el horrendo sabor de la pérdida (y algo más) y el silencio poderoso, desagradablemente cálido, de esa circunstancia ridículamente trivial. Diego, auténticamente sorprendido, ajustó el abrazo con cuidado sintiéndolo ceder y Five aceptó el gesto como algo inevitable. Un mero capricho de su hermano menor para consolarse la pérdida que sufría. Era irónico. Sabía que por ocasiones se sentía obligado a satisfacer incluso las necesidades más vulgares de sus hermanos (Compartir la cena. Oírlos desahogar el conflicto de sus corazones. Permitirles tocarlo: una mano que retira el cabello, un apretón en el hombro) Casi tanto como se sentía obligado a mantenerlos vivos. No estaba seguro a qué se debía. Eran el peor dolor de cabeza que había experimentado, pero a veces sentía que su familia era el único dolor que estaba dispuesto a experimentar.

Después de ellos no había nada más.

Por un momento nada cambió en él. Ni el ritmo de su respiración. Ni el pulso en su pecho. Ni el estoicismo de su postura. Diego había retomado su llanto quedo con esa gracilidad que poseía para no sentir vergüenza alguna por sus emociones más endebles, Five, al contrario, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con cosas mucho más impredecibles y monstruosas que el sabor agridulce de sentir **_tanto_** hasta que la sensación se volviera semejante a la punzada de un proyectil en la carne. No iba a desmoronarse de esa manera. 

O eso creía.

Debió saber que su mecanismo interior estaba deteriorado y que todas las sensaciones venían a él con retardado efecto. Sintiendo contra su cuerpo el dolor de Diego, se presentaron por fin, furiosas. Optó por dejar resbalar el cuchillo entre sus dedos y poner violentamente su mano libre sobre sus ojos para ocultar o contener la humillación de algo que se le parecía demasiado a una agonía involuntaria. Una repulsiva flaqueza que le estaba llenando los pulmones de aire caliente, cuando antes los había tenido laxos, fríos y vacíos. Algo similar al llanto pero carente de lágrimas y suspiros, y aún siendo tan vacío, completamente cierto. En sus ojos que sentía calientes y empañados, llenos de un dolor vital, que más que anularlo como el previo, lo volvía más corpóreo. Real. Humano.

Diego notó el cambio asombrado, en su temblor y en el aroma dulzón de la indulgencia que Five _jamás_ se permitía, porque bajo la sangre, el café, el sudor y la suciedad, sus emociones estaban tan bien guardadas que el aroma de éstas le resultaba aséptico incluso a la agudeza de su olfato sensible. Sintió también el calor del rubor avivándose en la sien de Five sobre la que había puesto su mejilla, y en la mano con la que sostenía su nuca la dificultad de pasar la saliva espesa por la salinidad del llanto restringido. Eso de llorar sin saber hacerlo, sin querer hacerlo, sin permitirse hacerlo, volvía denso todo, hasta la misma sangre.

Mientras palpaba suavemente entre sus omóplatos, Diego le susurró algo pequeño y quebrado que hasta el día de hoy ninguno recuerda. Pero que de todos modos, siendo ambos hombres de pocas palabras, curtió un acuerdo embrionario más cierto que todas las cosas que ya eran ciertas entre ellos. Como el hecho de que darían la vida el uno por el otro.

El olor natural e impetuoso de Diego que le recordaba al olor que él mismo llevaba en el fin del mundo, consiguió persuadir a Five sobre la convicción de esas palabras hechas de una intuición. Los dos, que eran seres de instintos primarios, animales solitarios y huraños, viscerales, supervivientes, se entendieron de forma primitiva, casi sensorial. Era abrumadora la garantía indisputable que le ofrecía Diego que entre sus seis objetos más preciados era el más temperamental. La garantía de que no ya no estaría solo.

Pero Five no quería agobiarse más de lo que ya se había agobiado hasta ese momento. Pronto recordó que estaban rodeados y su orgullo le impedía imperiosamente revelarles su lado más vulnerable.

Dijo de nuevo “Suéltame” con la misma voz de la primera vez, pero ahora en serio. Dándole entender, entre muchas cosas, que no quería hablar de aquello jamás. Diego accedió de inmediato, haciéndole unas última caricia en la cabeza. Five logró por fin colocar los pies firmemente el suelo, ya que hasta ese momento se había encontrado casi en vilo sostenido por Diego, apenas de puntillas.

Se sintió dueño de sí mismo nuevamente, consolado y a la vez inusualmente desprotegido lejos del contacto. El llanto que no había querido soltar libremente prendado a su garganta como una deuda propia que no sabía si podría satisfacer después. Desconcertado retrocedió y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del calor de Diego, de su resguardo abrasivo, del luto compartido y su aroma a intemperie, lo miró a los ojos con tímida confidencia para asegurarse que su hermano también se sentía reconfortado. Cuando vio que así era, desapareció a través de un débil portal diáfano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diego no necesita decir mucho pues tiene el poder de dar los mejores abrazos :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se quedó ahí, mirando con el ceño fruncido la luminosa sonrisa de hermano, su humor intacto, sombrío y bobo. Klaus irradiaba algo tal dulce que era difícil de explicar. Era impresionante la facilidad que tenía para poner un color brillante sobre todas y cada una de las circunstancias, sabiendo la oscuridad con la que se enfrentaba todos los días.

El tipo de sueño que tuvo entonces no lo había experimentado antes y posiblemente nunca más lo volvió a experimentar. Todavía con la sudadera de Diego encima, el olor que ya se había incrustado en su memoria como un emblema, lo había transportado a un lugar inhóspito del que no había registro en sus recuerdos. Un espacio quieto y seguro que le permitió resguardarse durante horas para conseguir un reposo completo, tibio y tranquilo.

Cuando abrió los ojos pasaban de las nueve. Jamás había dormido más de tres horas seguidas sin ser acosado por un par de remordimientos, vívidas imágenes de los cadáveres de sus hermanos, el olor de tantas versiones de la sangre en el rostro y las manos, el hambre, el frío, la insolación, el miedo, la soledad, la locura. Estaba en la cama, aunque no recordaba haberse quedado dormido sobre ella. Alguien le había retirado los zapatos y colocado un grueso cobertor encima. Frente a él, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia descubrió el rostro de Klaus. Los rasgos preciosos suavizados por el sueño. Los pequeños estragos de la edad que ninguno más percibía aún en su piel, pues técnicamente Klaus ahora era el mayor de todos, visibles bajo la luz de la mañana. Respiraba tranquilamente, su aroma cándido entremezclado con el aroma del tabaco. Tenía la mano extendida ligeramente delante suyo como si hubiera estado procurándolo durante su sueño y un pequeño, ligerísimo trazo de preocupación entre sus pobladas cejas.

Five lo observó, pensando en todas las formas en la que ellos eran similares. La tendencia a evadir o limitar de la vista de los demás con obstáculos variados lo más delicado dentro de ellos. Klaus usaba su humor, él usaba su sarcasmo agresivo, pero en esencia eran la misma cosa. Se llevó una mano al rostro: sus ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos. Klaus, quién también tenía un sueño muy ligero por el constante acoso de los muertos, despertó suavemente al sentirlo moverse, lo miró con ojos somnolientos y sonrió de inmediato. 

“Dormiste como un muerto” expresó “Sin agraviar” 

Five se sorprendió de su propio instinto aletargado que no le apremió poner distancia entre ambos de inmediato. Se quedó ahí, mirando con el ceño fruncido la luminosa sonrisa de hermano, su humor intacto, sombrío y bobo. Klaus irradiaba algo tal dulce que era difícil de explicar. Era impresionante la facilidad que tenía para poner un color brillante sobre todas y cada una de las circunstancias, sabiendo la oscuridad con la que se enfrentaba todos los días. La que en especial se enfrentaba en ese momento, ahora que había perdido a Ben de quien había sido inseparable durante diecisiete años. Five no podía creer lo fácil que había sido para él desacreditar el dolor de Klaus. Era terrible lo fácil que les resultaba a todos hacer eso. 

“¿Cómo te sientes?” preguntó Five, sorprendiéndose nuevamente a sí mismo. 

Klaus parpadeó, anonadado, y tal vez a causa de eso le respondió con la verdad tras unos momentos.

“Algo decaído, sinceramente. Pero esto es algo usual durante las mañanas. Porque ahora mismo Ben me estaría gritando en el oído para que me levantara e hiciera algo de provecho. Es mi alarma personal” se sonrió con su broma. Pero su sonrisa era desesperadamente triste. 

“Lo siento mucho” dijo Five con sinceridad. 

Klaus lo escudriñó profundamente. Sus largas pestañas batiéndose bajo un nuevo ofuscamiento sobre los ojos sublimes, francos, insólitamente verdes. 

“Viniendo de ti es muy... especial, muy importante para mí, gracias” concedió Klaus, y para alivio de Five la sonrisa de su hermano recobró cierta vitalidad. “Me recuerdas mucho a él. Todas tus palabras son solemnes”

“¿Ah sí?” Preguntó Five, pacientemente, como si lidiara con un pequeño. No se recordaba tan dócil. Quizá era por el descanso espléndido, o por el hecho de que con Klaus fuera tan sencillo bajar la guardia, porque Klaus no ponía ningún tipo de expectativa en él y era endeble a la fuerza de su carácter. 

“¡Muchísimo! Los dos son los más listos, y, bueno, también los más pesados de la familia” 

“No me queda duda” reconoció Five con una sonrisa cómoda (porque con Klaus todas sus sonrisas eran más fáciles) sin que se le pasara el hecho de que Klaus siguiera refiriéndose a Ben en tiempo presente “Me encantaba conversar con él. Era el único con el que podía hablar de temas más elaborados, el único que estimulaba mi mente y me hacía contemplar ideas nuevas” 

“¡Eso justo él decía de ti!” dijo Klaus maravillado, con un entusiasmo tan puro que resultaba enternecedor “Aún los recuerdo. Tú, Ben y Vanya con su pequeño, exclusivo club de lectura al que nadie más tenía acceso” soltó una carcajada hermosa.

“Nadie más era digno de nuestro club” reconoció Five con una enorme nostalgia secreta. 

“Nadie” aceptó Klaus con poderosa desenvoltura, sin sentirse ofendido en lo absoluto y entonces sus ojos se ensimismaron en un recuerdo suspendido entre ambos. “Lamento mucho no haberte dado la oportunidad de hablar con él” dijo con una voz pequeñita, un rubor vaporoso en las mejillas. “Es una de las peores cosas que he hecho”

“Lo fue, lo es, Klaus” recriminó Five. 

“¡Vamos! No puedes pedirle peras al Olmo. Ya sabes cómo es uno. Siempre echándolo todo a perder” dijo Klaus sin afectación, encogiéndose de hombros. 

Five abrió la boca, arrepentido, para refutar lo que su hermano acababa de decir, pero Klaus se alzó de la cama con una movimiento etéreo, pasándose los dedos por el cabello que para esos momentos ya le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y fue a hurgar en el armario. “Mira” dijo dando saltitos excitados cargando en sus manos un objeto envuelto en una mascada color púrpura. “Ben me aseguró que era uno de tus favoritos”

Five se incorporó, se levantó las largas mangas para liberar sus manos y tomó atónito el obsequio que Klaus le extendía. Dejó resbalar la sedosa mascada y se encontró con una bellísima edición de pasta dura de ‘El guardián entre el centeno’. 

“¿Te gusta? La pasta es adorable ¿no crees?. Lo encontré la semana pasada en una librería que queda de rumbo a mi trabajo. No me decidía entre este libro y la Odisea que también te gusta ¿cierto? Digo, a pesar de que formara parte del sumario de estudio del viejo” puso un gesto de aversión “Pero bueno, no te miento cuando te digo que me gustó más esta portada” exclamó tomando la mascada, haciéndola flotar para luego ponérsela en torno al cuello mientras daba palmadas y giros por toda la habitación.

“Es... hermoso. Muchas gracias, Klaus” dijo Five alucinado, con el recuerdo ardiente de su obsesión con esa novela a los doce años, pasando las páginas lentamente con ojos consumidos por la curiosidad, acariciando el relieve de las letras, apreciando el color cremoso y el aroma delicioso de las hojas.

Era el primer objeto que le pertenecía después de no tener nada. Se levantó reprimiendo las ganas de ponerse a leerlo de inmediato, y lo guardó con sumo cuidado en el único cajón que le habían concedido en el armario, en el que sólo se hallaba su uniforme, doblado impecablemente por Allison, limpio por fin y, por supuesto, el preciado libro de Vanya con sus notas. “Gracias” Insistió, conmovido. 

“No hay problema” canturreó Klaus, encantado “¿Quieres saber qué le compré a los demás? Todas son recomendaciones de Ben, por supuesto. Yo soy pésimo con esos detalles” dijo muy excitado.

“Desde luego” dijo Five. 

“Pero te lo cuento mientras hacemos el desayuno que muero de hambre. Creo que podemos acompañarlo con un poco del vino que sobró ayer, ¿qué opinas?” dijo Klaus frotándose las manos con malicia. “Venga, mi pequeño psicópata”


	6. Five en los ojos de Vanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduvieron un rato en silencio, el animal no parecía contrariado por la presencia de Five, andaba lento y gustoso frente a ellos, indiferente al frío viento y la lluvia, olisqueando la hierba a su paso, cómodo con la deliciosa simpleza del momento, agradecido por la oportunidad de vivir sin apuro. Era imposible tener certeza de ello, pero era algo que Five elegía creer.

Lloviznaba. El tiempo estaba templado y frío y aún así él dio un paso fuera por primera vez en semanas. Iba en mangas de camisa, el libro de Klaus bajo el brazo y la sudadera de Diego pendiendo de su hombro (‘quédatela’ le había dicho el moreno lacónico sin siquiera mirarlo, cuando intentó regresársela). Cruzó la calle y se adentró en el pequeño y marchito parque circundado por los tres edificios desgastados que conformaban el inmueble. Después de hacer un entrenamiento de una hora, se dejó caer sudoroso en uno de los columpios que pendían de un desolado y sencillo set de juegos para niños con la intención de ponerse a leer. Miró el cielo embotado, las nubes estáticas y renuentes, mientras la tersa y helada brisa refrescaba su frente y cuello perlados de sudor e incipiente lluvia.

En la lejanía vio acercarse una pequeña figura. Era Vanya quien iba vestida con un barato impermeable color púrpura, llevaba de la correa a un perrito enclenque que parecía bastante entusiasmado con el paseo. Ella le hizo a lo lejos una seña con la mano, e incluso en la distancia él recibió en el cuerpo el calor de su sonrisa.

“Acompáñame” dijo ella quedamente cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para que la oyera.

Él, aunque escéptico, obedeció, poniéndose de pie sin mediar palabra, guardándose el libro debajo de la camisa para protegerlo de la lluvia.

“¿A dónde vamos?”

“A terminar de pasear a este niño que es implacable” dijo Vanya, señalando al perro que en un primer momento le había parecido un cachorro, pero ahora que lo miraba de cerca mientras olfateaba sus zapatos sucios de barro humedecido, Five notó que le faltaban un par de colmillos y llevaba las orejas, el lomo y el hocico cubiertos de diminutas canas.

“¿Es tu único cliente ahora?” comentó Five, sardónico.

“No. Pero este niño es muy arisco con el resto, no le gusta ir acompañado” explicó Vanya, concediéndole una mirada significativa que Five decidió ignorar ceñudamente. “Siempre reservo los martes para él” se arrodilló y le hizo cariños en el hocico, para luego agregar, sin mirar a su hermano “Es un perrito callejero, no sé si lo notas. O hasta hace poco lo era; nuestros vecinos del 4B lo adoptaron”

“Ya veo” expresó Five, lacónico.

Anduvieron un rato en silencio, el animal no parecía contrariado por la presencia de Five, andaba lento y gustoso frente a ellos, indiferente al frío viento y la lluvia, olisqueando la hierba a su paso, cómodo con la deliciosa simpleza del momento, agradecido por la oportunidad de vivir sin apuro. Era imposible tener certeza de ello, pero era algo que Five elegía creer.

“¿Puedo decirte algo?” preguntó Vanya, tímidamente.

“Puedes decirme lo que sea” exclamó Five, ligeramente exasperado, como siempre.

“Lo sé. Lo siento. Yo... quisiera tener el arrojo de Diego”

Five la interrumpió agresivamente “Por favor, no vuelvas a disculparte conmigo”

Vanya se sonrió con tristeza e ironía “Era justo lo que pensaba hacer”

“No lo hagas” ordenó Five enfáticamente.

Pero ella prosiguió. “Hay tantas cosas por las que me tendría que disculpar contigo. Ben entre todas ellas. Tengo ahora certeza que todo el mal que has vivido ha sido enteramente por mi culpa”

“Vanya, por favor. Yo... fui el que te abandonó. No me imagino lo difícil que debió ser para ti después de que Ben falleciera” dijo Five, sintiendo la saliva espesarse en su boca al hablar tan abiertamente sobre lo sentía, su ceño por siempre cerrado y la vista clavada en la despreocupación del perrito para no tener que enfrentar los ojos de su hermana ni su propio bochorno. Luego agregó, en un susurro atropellado “Y tú... tú fuiste quien me mantuvo vivo cuando ya no quedaba nada más, mucho más que cualquiera, mucho más de lo que te imaginas”

Vanya se detuvo de forma abrupta y él tuvo que detenerse junto ella instintivamente, resistiendo con creciente dificultad las ganas gigantescas de idear una excusa insulsa para marcharse. Percibía el pulso irregular en las sienes, el rubor golpeando detrás de la carne fría y tensa de sus mejillas. Pero Vanya era extremadamente perceptiva, especialmente con él, y para evitarle la incomodidad mantuvo a raya la profunda reacción que en su interior había provocado la dimensión de aquella cálida confesión.

“¿Hablas de mi horrenda y pasiva forma de venganza?” preguntó ella quitándole importancia a todo el asunto, se retiraba el cabello que el viento arrastraba hacia sus mejillas coloradas por la punzante culpa que le provocaba el recuerdo de su novela; después de tanto tiempo.

“Ese libro eres tú, quieras o no” dijo Five con severidad, hondamente agradecido, como tantas otras veces, por su gentileza “Es decir, no es todo lo que tú eres, no es la más grande, pero es una parte importante de lo que te conforma”

Vanya asintió con solemnidad, para ella no significaba gran cosa concederle oportunidad a ideas que sonaban tanto a verdad, por más oscuras que fueran, por mucho que la hicieran enfrenarse a cosas que no necesariamente deseaba averiguar sobre sí misma. Sobre todo cuando eran entregadas por su hermano, de quien respetaba profundamente toda reflexión.

Five continuó, pensativo “Ahora lo entiendo, llevamos esto dentro, tan singular y atroz, que sólo puede ser asimilado entre nosotros. Nadie más podría comprender el tipo de oscuridad de los Hargreeves, y de todos modos aceptarla y...”

“ _Amarla_ ” completó Vanya.

“Supongo” concedió Five, incómodo.

“¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre la golondrina sin patita?”

“Por supuesto”

“Creo que malinterpretaste cómo me estaba sintiendo al respecto la vez que lo mencioné. Creo que jamás lo dejé claro, cuando éramos niños” Five aguardó por ella, expectante. “No sé si recuerdas, pero yo me sentía muy angustiada la primera vez que la vi lastimada. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que intenté capturarla para mantenerla a salvo?”

“Lo recuerdo” dijo él conmovido por el recuerdo de Vanya a los nueve años, a los pies del roble, aguardando por el ave pacientemente, con una caja de zapatos repleta de pan en migas.

“Y tú me dijiste, bastante enfadado ahora que lo recuerdo, que no debía subestimar su fortaleza. Que el hecho de estar maltrecho, de haber perdido algo o parecer débil no implica una derrota. Se necesita mucho más que eso para minar la fortaleza de un ser que tiene muchas ganas de vivir. Y desde tu punto de vista, a esa ave se le notaban unas ganas formidables de vivir. Por eso nunca se permitió ser ‘rescatada’. Tenías razón”

“No recuerdo eso” musitó Five angustiado al saber que sería imposible recuperar, entre tantas imágenes tormentosas, los recuerdos más quedos y fugaces de su infancia.

“Lo sé. No sé si algo cambió en ti, que lo supongo, después de todo lo que has vivido. Y por eso siento que te has sentido completamente responsable de nosotros cuando no creo que haya sido necesario. Sé que no nos hemos comportado a la altura de lo que esperabas de nosotros, pero también considero que si hubieras estado más dispuesto a confiar, a pedir nuestra ayuda, las cosas habrían sido más sencillas. Por eso no coincido completamente con lo que me dijiste acerca de la golondrina”

“¿Ah no?” preguntó Five, sorprendido.

Vanya negó suavemente con la cabeza.

“Creo que el hecho de que uno tenga fortaleza y pueda arreglárselas por su cuenta no significa que esa persona no merezca, no sólo esperar, sino _exigir_ el apoyo de gente que sabe que lo ama. Todos ustedes tienen eso de amar sin condiciones, sobre todo tú y Diego. Pero yo creo que en el amor sí existe cierto compromiso. El compromiso de estar ahí, en las buenas y en las malas, y el compromiso de confiar en el otro” explicó.

Five estaba agobiado por la cantidad de veces que Vanya había utilizado la palabra amor.

“En pocas palabras, sé que todo lo que has hecho lo has hecho por eso y lo has hecho sin esperar nada a cambio, pero debe de quedarte claro algo, ahora mismo” Vanya lo detuvo con una templanza que Five no había sentido antes en ella, cogiéndole firmemente la mano. Se estremeció ante su contacto, imperturbablemente cálido. “Yo te amo muchísimo” afirmó con una llaneza desbordante, mirándolo con fiereza a los ojos. “Y este amor me compromete a dar lo mismo que tú has dado por nosotros y hasta más, ¿me entiendes?”

Five intentó resistirse, intentó restarle importancia. **Intentó**. Y luego sintió como sus labios comenzaban a temblar sin control, y el rostro le comenzaba arder golpeado por aquello que se había empezado a desmoronar dentro de él desde que había regresado con su familia. Su voluntad férrea se quedó sin palabras, sin excusas, sin restricciones. _Era Vanya_ , después de todo. Él siempre supo que debía ser ella la que viera de frente como su alma retornaba al sitio que había estado aguardando por él dese hacía tanto tiempo. Después de todo, era ella la que había estado escoltándola ferozmente, aún cuando Vanya había sido tan sólo un recuerdo difuso, una ilusión, unas líneas casi enigmáticas impresas en el papel.

Sus ojos se anegaron con un suspiro profundo, y las dos gruesas lágrimas que no se había permitido ni siquiera cuando Diego lo había hecho sentirse tan amado, cayeron rebeldemente sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Eran las primeras lágrimas que había podido concederse desde que tenía trece años, de rodillas frente a su hogar destruído y la aplastante sensación de soledad. Temerario, levantó el rostro para entregarle su vulnerabilidad y de ese modo decirle sin palabras que era ella en quien más confiaba, que era ella su mejor amiga, y al mismo tiempo temeroso de toparse con una mirada llena de compasión. Pero en los ojos de ella sólo estaba la usual suavidad, el afecto cósmico que le confería y ese respeto venerable, inamovible, que siempre había sentido por él.

Five ajustó su agarre para cubrir con su mano la mano de su hermana y la acarició con la yema de los dedos. Ese primer gesto de amor también era para ella, pues aunque era cierto, aún no se sentía listo para que la palabra **_amor_** ocupara su boca. _Pequeños pasos_ , pensó, sabiendo que Vanya jamás lo juzgaría por su tremenda ineptitud para amarlos como merecían. Así estuvieron un momento, mientras el perrito los rodeaba con una trote inquieto, incitándoles a continuar el recorrido.

“Me muero por empezar el libro que Klaus me regaló” dijo ella en el momento justo en el que Five comenzaba a sentir el peso de su bochorno.

“Yo también” repuso él, retrayéndose sólo un poco cuando ella alzó su mano para retirarle las lágrimas que habían cesado ya, pero aún brillaban en sus pómulos.

“No sé cómo le haremos para tener unas horas de paz para leer” dijo Vanya sonriendo. “Pero vale la pena intentarlo. Supongo”

“No sé qué tanto valga la pena, a decir verdad” Él suspiró, entornando los ojos, lleno de alivio y placer por la irritación que seguramente tendría que enfrentar cuando tuviera al resto de su familia frente a él. “De cualquier modo, anochece, es hora de volver a casa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Este es el último capítulo, pero estoy considerando agregar un pequeño epílogo, ¿qué opinan? Hay todavía un montón de cosas que quiero explorar sobre esta preciosa familia. Si quieren acompañarme en mis reflexiones sobre ellos, los invito a leer mi otro trabajo ‘El silencio de Five’ que apenas comienzo. Nos vemos allá o en un siguiente Fic. ¡Gracias!


End file.
